Summary of Work: The goal of this work is to produce an accurate all atom model of the HIV-1 Reverse Transcriptase (RT) complexed to DNA, and to use this model to help design and interpret studies of the effect of mutations in the protein and sequence modifications in the DNA on processivity and fidelity of HIV replication. The model may also be useful to other groups who are studying this complex.